


Crazy in Love

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 Shades of Grey Fusion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亞瑟為了父親和梅林訂下三個月的主僕契約......<br/>可搭配 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl8fV1jUQPs 服用。<br/>祝看得愉快！（可能很難）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur

一句話，想像力是你的超能力！

 

 **[fanfic]** **Crazy in love**  


（格雷的五十道陰影／五十度灰設定）

MA+未來式的AM

NC-17（精神來說）

微BDSM碎肉

沒頭沒尾的東西。提供諸君一個豔豔的腦洞，就是我的目的，嘻嘻。

 

**Arthur**

 　　當初怎麼會簽下那紙荒唐契約的，Arthur自己也不清楚。他只記得手裡握緊那只要價百萬的萬寶龍鋼筆時，勁道彷彿在大海裡遇見浮木。牢牢攀住。關節發白，手筋糾結暴突。

 　　他直盯著契約，墨黑字母在眼底形成渦漩。無法辨識，無法動筆，好像瞬間忘了自己名字。直到耳邊忽然傳來小小的雜音。他循聲，瞥見Merlin原本交握的、修長且指節分明的十指伸展開來，輕輕敲著桌面。粉紅的指腹，清晰的掌紋。

　　猛然抬眼，與對方四目交接。Merlin的眼睛是矢車菊藍。幾乎有風笛聲。

　　他像是被那雙眼催促一般，忽地拔起筆蓋便簽了下去。俐落的花體簽名從滑順筆尖逸洩而出。等他回過神時，已經是白紙黑字的三個月。Merlin的目光則是一秒也沒有從他身上離開。

　　將契約推到Merlin面前的那刻，黑髮青年正式成為了他的 _浮木_ ，他未來三個月的 _主人_ 。

　　只是Arthur沒想到，這個他曾經以為是摯交的Merlin根本沒有將他打撈上岸的意思。

　　他根本只想拉他一同捲入更加深不見底的慾望淵流。

　　雖然從小就被教育不要輕信任何人，但直至原本勢如日中天的首相候選人（也就是他父親）Uther Pandragon因為牽扯到議員賄選案而暫遭收押時，剛滿二十歲的Arthur才真正體會到所謂 _人情冷暖_ 究竟是怎麼一回事。早先稱兄道弟，出入各種遊宴場合的友人，竟然一夜之間全都形同陌路，連課堂上都不願意和他同排而坐。可笑的是，明明這麼避之唯恐不及，那些恐懼的眼神，嫌惡的眼神，看好戲的眼神卻還是不停往他身上沾黏。自古以來人類都喜歡旁觀他人的痛苦。他猜也許有人還會將他無援無助的模樣拍下，在什麼地方打個卡，並這樣標記：

　　 **#這個人是他自己掘墓人的同路人。**

 　　只有Merlin例外。大他兩歲的Merlin及其家族所代表的龐大勢力讓Arthur在大學裡挽回了一點尊嚴。他主動找上他，上課吃飯聊天喝酒，既不諂媚也不顯施恩，態度自然而然。他讓他之前的 _朋友_ 紛紛面露慚色。然而Merlin本人似乎渾然無覺，只是繼續用濕潤的矢車菊藍的眼睛，刀削的顴骨，熊皮般蓬鬆密佈的黑髮與無害的笑容，讓他即使心底警鈴大作，明明覺得天底下沒有這樣的好事，卻仍然原意完完全全信賴這個男人。

 　　因此當Arthur為了父親腆顏開口向Merlin尋求幫助，希望Merlin的父親能替Uther出點力時，他怎麼也想不到Merlin會提出這個交換條件。他以為是Merlin是開玩笑的。可是Merlin從來不擅長開玩笑。 

　　感激瞬間變成羞辱。  
　　Merlin幫他挽回的尊嚴，原來是要他自己親手剝落。  
　　原來他根本就沒有朋友。  
  
　　「別咬。這是我的權利。」黑髮青年好像全然不知他內心酸苦，兀自朝他走近，伸手，在Arthur還來不及反應前，拇指將他咬唇的虎牙微微上推。指頭滑入，抵著他的舌頭。俯身，再用他自己的舌頭代替指頭。狂烈親吻。膝蓋頂壓他大腿內側。

　　「Mer……」換氣以防窒息，但拖延不了任何時間。

　　「自己脫掉衣服，在這裡， _現在_ 。」Merlin的聲音在他腳底響起悶雷，片刻閃電穿過他眉心。

　　那天下午他毫無保留地被Merlin全盤認識了。從書房到浴室，裸身又綁縛成奇異的姿勢，體內體外讓Merlin既徹底又細膩地清洗，一次又一次。在Merlin面前失禁。尖叫。求饒。剃去毛髮。

　　不休止的前列腺刺激；乳尖挺立；勃起；咬破嘴唇還是忍不住射精；高潮痙攣的當下被用力掰開身體，一覽無遺；顫抖的雙腿；急促呼吸；間歇空白的時間斷層──

　　最後臥伏在Merlin身上，眼淚不受控制。

　　從疼痛到酥癢，到渾身陷入遠遠超越舒適範圍的麻痺的流裡。他不知該如何形容。

　　「閉上眼睛。沒有關係。」失去意識前，他終於得到了Merlin的應許。掌心貼著他的眼皮。蒸餾過的嗓音。

　　他們如蟬翼纖危的友誼就此瓦解，粉碎；同時在那一天重組成別的全新的東西。

 tbc.


	2. Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin和Nimueh這段，是為了符合Grey本身的設定。貌似他會有SM的傾向，主要也是因為有個香豔而不幸的童年……
> 
>  

  **[fanfic]** **Crazy in love**

（格雷的五十道陰影／五十度灰設定）

 

MA+未來式的AM

NC-17（精神來說）

微BDSM碎肉

沒頭沒尾的東西。提供諸君一個豔豔的腦洞，就是我的目的，嘻嘻。  


**Merlin**

 　　「你沒有辦法躲一輩子的。為了你好，為了Arthur好，我必須這麼做。」棕髮男子有雙溫和抑鬱的眼睛，使得原本就相當俊美的臉龐更添無害魅力──儘管他剛剛才對他飽以老拳，將他雙手反銬在椅背上動彈不得。

　　Merlin和男子唯一一次打過照面是在半年前。因為是契約的最後一天，他破例開車送已經失去意識的Arthur回家。就那麼一次。當時在偌大的宅邸前，名叫Lancelot的男人瞥見車內Arthur衣不蔽體的模樣與腿間的體液後（Merlin確定他一定看到了），整個人瞬間紅得像一隻龍蝦。這是他對他僅存的印象。

　　「我沒有躲。」

　　「……總之抱歉了，Merlin。」略帶猶豫地將肌肉鬆弛劑針頭注入Merlin上臂時，Lancelot這麼說。

　　「………」

　　凡我族類，皆欲趨光。尤其當一枚太陽主動出現在周遭時，沒有人類可以抗拒焚身的衝動。更何況這枚太陽還是自己躬身到Merlin面前，把權柄交給他，相信他能為他帶來微量的清涼。

　　半年前的Arthur就是這樣。簽下了契約。  
　　他一開始只是打算開玩笑的。卻因為Arthur的認真而認真起來。

　　僅管金髮男子總是咬著牙，眼底閃動狂焰，擺出一副不願服輸的態度，卻從來沒有真正拒絕過他一次。像是一頭毛髮蓬鬆金亮的雄獅，因為深知自己處在馬戲團裡，不得不做必要程度的妥協，於是高傲地銜著鞭子， _選擇_ Merlin作為馴獸師， _指定_ Merlin馴服他，豢養他。好像一旦他決定了只聽從一個人的指令，就可以無視所有其他人的命令，進而反抗既定之命運似的。

　　那麼驕傲、強悍而美麗。

 　　「我以為你是我的朋友。」  
　　「你不需要朋友。」

　　（朋友沒有辦法幫助你在爾虞我詐的政界生存。）他腦袋裡響起十四歲的時候，Nimueh——他的家庭教師，也是他第一個情人──一邊鞭打他，一邊在他耳旁輕輕呼出的細語。

　　（你只要學會怎麼支配，和被支配。）這是他用傷痕與快感學到的真理。  


　　「亞瑟，不要思考。我怕你傷了你自己。」  
　　「 _……_ 哼，你該擔心的是你自己的幽默感──唔！」  
　　「還沒到你說話的時候。」他趁亞瑟無法防備時為他套上口枷。

　　除了第一次幫Arthur清理身體，使對方被自身羞恥感淹沒而擊潰意志之外，亞瑟從來不曾再在Merlin面前失態過。然而這次Merlin不打算輕易放過亞瑟，悄悄將手中搖控器的按鈕調到最強。

_唔──唔！唔──……！_

　　眼前雙手反綁高舉被鋼鍊吊著，只有腳趾勉強著地的金髮男子伴隨著嵌在體內的震動低頻瘋狂顫抖。掙扎。扣環與扣環金屬碰撞聲響起，代替被它圈牢的獵物發出不平哀鳴。

 　　「小心一點，不然這裡很容易脫臼的。」Merlin輕撫亞瑟肩膀，事不關己地說。

  _唔！───────_

 　　亞瑟的咒罵全化成嗚咽。體內的震顫不曾稍停，讓他眉間豎起直紋，眼色漸漸被欲望薰染；迷濛而無助的模樣，令Merlin忍不住一陣心熱。他那被皮製束器綁縛而緊繃的肌理浮泛晶瑩汗水，筋肉亮澤、線條分明，散發著一股難以言喻的性的氣味。瀏海因浸透汗水傾塌下來，黏在前額上，被Merlin輕柔撥開。

　　不久Arthur的其他部位也開始潤澤滴漏：他因遭受強烈刺激而瞇起的濕紅眼眶；同時被迫張開的、上身與下身的嘴；兩腿內側之間到膝蓋後方；以及根部被同款的皮製束帶圈緊，由紅漲紫，挺立的性器前端──不停滴下透明、白濁、血的絲稠……

　　頹然，猥褻， ** _全然性感。_**  
　　Arthur的樣子讓Merlin忽然想到了年幼的自己。  
　　全身散發著懇求他人折磨的氣息。

_唔唔唔唔嗯嗯嗯嗯───_

　　Arthur被體內強烈但又無法滿足的騷亂逼迫得幾欲瘋狂，但目光卻直瞪著Merlin不肯片刻稍離。像是呼求告饒，又更像挑釁，灼燒的視線頃刻化為刀尖，刃入他狂跳的心臟。

　　直到那個時候，Merlin才驚覺自己應該是一見鍾情。

　　凡我族類，皆有趨光性。

　　Merlin剝掉Arthur的口枷，著魔似地命令他喊他的名字。

_MerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin_ _………FUCK ME PLEASEPLEASE_

　　他們胸膛緊貼，Merlin一手向下探去拆卸綁縛Arthur的束帶，一邊在啃吻他的時候，施勁抽掉Arthur胸前微電的乳夾，讓金髮男子發出高頻嘶叫，瞬間被解放的高潮浪流擊沉。

  _Fff_ _───Ahhhhh────────_ 凌亂、前所未有凌亂。

　　射精。

　　在鬆開拘束雙手的繩鍊後，Arthur使盡最後一點力氣掐住Merlin脖子，咬破Merlin耳垂。頓時腥甜四溢。

　　奇怪的是Arthur那樣反抗的舉止竟然不帶一點怨忿，Merlin甚至可以感覺到有 _愛_ 在裡面。

　　太可笑了。說的好像Merlin知道什麼叫做愛似的。  
　　於是Merlin在刺激前列腺的震器尚未拔出前，逕自進入了Arthur。  
　　潤滑液在摩擦時不斷濺出，發出他們從來沒聽過的淫靡音響。彷彿告白一樣。

　　「Merlin，Merlin……fuck……我絕不……絕不原諒你……」  
　　「嗯，我求之不得……」 

　　契約的最後一天便是這樣度過的。 

　　之後半年他依照父親安排，帶著Emrys氏必須一生掩藏的資料匆匆飛去南美再赴澳洲，幾乎要繞地球一圈般的遠行，又是另一個無聊的政治掌故了。

　　所以說， _我沒有躲_ 。Merlin心忖。Lancelot大錯特錯。 

　　他也不認為Arthur會想再見到他。Arthur不可能念茲在茲記住這屈辱的一切。不，應該完全相反，Arthur應該會依循他父親的腳步，把過往的醜聞一併銷洗。而他沒慘遭滅口已是萬幸。畢竟度過了家族政治危機的金髮男子未來前途大好，這樣人理當永遠背對著陰影趨光而活。 ** _到與自己同樣明媚的地方盡情光芒萬丈_** ──才是Merlin想像中Arthur Pandragon的使命。 

　　然而此刻推門進來的金髮男子──有著如今已褪盡天真，只顯得激進而瘋狂的湛藍雙眼、無懈可擊的下顎稜線、精實得讓男女垂涎的身體曲線──Arthur Pandragon，正筆直地走進了他所處的暗處。他的深井。他死蔭的幽谷。

　　「終於找到你了。真有你的。」

　　那樣冷冷淡淡、傲慢又充滿優越感的皇室口音，使Merlin一陣驚悸顫慄，不由自主著迷。

　　Arthur邁開優雅的步伐，朝他俯身欺近。把玩獵物的方式，像大型野生的貓科動物。

　　支配與臣服。  
　　宰制與被宰制，保護與被保護。  
　　這次，沒有契約作藉口。

　　「這次，你哪裡也別想走。」

Fin.

 


End file.
